best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Magnolia" by Playboi Carti
Magnolia is a song by American rapper Playboi Carti. Lyrics Yo Pierre, you wanna come out here? In New York I Milly Rock, hide it in my sock Running from an opp, then I shoot at opp And I'm on the block, and I'm on the block In New York I Milly Rock, hide it in my sock Hide it in my sock, selling that rerock In New York I Milly Rock, hide it in my sock Used to sell rerock, running from the cops Shooting at the opps Yo, Pierre you wanna come out here? Shooting at the opps, 'cause I run they block Gimme top (top), in my drop top All these hoes gon' flock (flock flock), when I drop (drop) All these hoes gon' flock (flock flock), when I drop (drop) All these hoes gon' flock (flock flock), when I drop Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo All these hoes want cash, all these hoes want bags Fucking on yo' bitch, uh I'm her dad All these niggas sound like cash (sound like cash) I'm a soldier, damn I thought I told you Shootin' like a soldier like I'm from Magnolia All these niggas, all these foes Big bank, never fold Sippin, Act', feel that shit slow me Bitches, on me, say she like my clothes I'm in London, Young Carti global Designer is on me, call it dirty laundry All these bitches want Young Carti, Young Carti (yeah) Young Carti, Young Carti (what) Young Carti, Young Carti (yeah) All of your bitches they loose, all of your bitches they loose All of my bitches they rich, and they stay rockin' that Rick huh Rich rich, Cash Carti bitch, rich bitch Got a rich clique, she suckin' on the clique She suckin' on the dick Give that hoe a tip, told her buy some kicks Then I brush my teeth, hop up in a whip Glocky in the whip, glocky in the whip And I'm cocky, fuckin' on a thotty She just wanna plot me, bitch can't stop me I'm riding in a Mazi, this ain't even my Mazi Oh that's not yo thotty? Yo bitch look like a Aunty Walked in with Ashanti Damn that look like Shanti, Damn that look like Carti I think dat be Young Carti Heard he spent a hunnid on a fucking watch piece That's filthy In New York I Milly Rock, hide it in my sock Running from an opp, then I shoot at opp And I'm on the block, and I'm on the block In New York I Milly Rock, hide it in my sock Hide in my sock, selling that rerock In New York I Milly Rock, hide it in my sock Use to sell rerock, running from the cops Shooting at the opps Yo, Pierre you wanna come out here? Why It Rocks # The production is one of Carti's best. # The music video is well edited. # This is one of Carti's best songs. # Carti shows even more energy than he usually does. # The song is catchy. Category:Good Songs From Bad Artists Category:Hip hop Category:2010s Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Instrumentals